Limited Edition (Prequel)
The Limited Edition and Vinyl Edition of Life is Strange: Before the Storm were released on March 6, 2018 (USA) and March 9th (PAL territories) for a recommended retail price of $39.99/€39.99/£34.99 for PC, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One.Official Tumblr announcement postSquare Enix press release (gamasutra.com) The bonus episode "Farewell" also launched globally in digital format on March 6, 2018. The editions were announced on January 18, 2018. Content The Limited Edition contains a physical art book and a licensed soundtrack on CD. A separate Vinyl Edition is available exclusively at the SQUARE ENIX Store, including all content from the Limited Edition and an exclusive vinyl set of the licensed soundtrack for a RRP of $69.99/€69.99/£59.99. Both editions also include access to the following digital content: * Bonus episode "Farewell" (download code) - Play as a young Max Caulfield for one last time.Before the Storm FAQ * Mixtape Mode – Design your own playlist from the licensed soundtrack and listen to it alongside a cinematic scene from the game (Chloe's room Moment of Calm). * Outfit pack – Change up Chloe's look with three new complete outfits. (Includes Punk Doe, Hawt Dawg Man and Illuminati outfits) * Episode 1 from the original Life is Strange game. (Free for everyone on Steam, PSN and Xbox Store) Pre-orderers received exclusive Chloe & Rachel figurines when ordering from certain retailers in certain territories (availability is subject to demand):Reddit post by /u/thearcanTumblr post * UK: Game, SE Online Store * USA: Gamestop, SE Online Store * France: Micromania, SE Online Store * Benelux: Playerone, Nedgame, Game Mania, Smartoys * Germany: SE Online Store * Italy: Gamestop, Amazon, Gamepeople, Gamelife, Multiplayer, Gametekk, SE Online Store * ANZ (Australia, New Zealand): EB Games * Spain: Game, SE Online Store * Nordics: Gamestop * Russia: 1C-Interes, Videoigr.net, Gamepark Soundtrack Note: The song name spelling on the CD backside varies from the spellings used below. # Daughter – Flaws # Koda – I Don't # Daughter – Glass # Ben Howard – Black Flies # Daughter – Youth # Lanterns on the Lake – Through the Cellar Door # Daughter – All I Wanted # Speedy Ortiz – No Below # Daughter – A Hole in the Earth # Broods – Taking You There # Daughter – Burn It Down # Wolf Alice – Bros # Daughter – No Care # Brody Dalle – Don't Mess With Me # Pretty Vicious – Are You Ready for Me Overviews BtS_Limited_Edition_overview.png|Vinyl Edition overview. BTS_Beautishot_Vinyl_Edition_ENG_wo_figs.jpg|Vinyl Edition overview with the preorder figurines. LiS_Beautishot_Vinyl_Edition-SE-store.jpg|Other Vinyl Edition overview with the preorder figurines. Box Description "The BAFTA award winning... ...narrative adventure series Life is Strange returns with a new story set three years before the events of the first game. This time play as the sixteen-year old rebel Chloe Price who forms an unlikely friendship with the beautiful and popular Rachel Amber. When Rachel uncovers a family secret and Chloe starts running an errand for local thug Frank Bowers, they both soon discover a dark side to Arcadia Bay..."Reddit post by /u/IgelRM "Impressive" - Destructoid "Touching" - Metro "Poignant" - Gamesradar Gallery Box_cover.png|Box cover Disk_cover.png|Disk cover Disk_overview.png|Disk overview Artbook_pages.png|Artbook Artbook_page.png|Artbook sneak peak Soundtrack_overview.png|Soundtrack cd overview Soundtrack_back.png|Soundtrack cd backside Vinyl Edition Vinyl_overview.jpg|Vinyls overviewDONTNOD Entertainment VK fangroup Vinyl_angle.jpg|Vinyls angle Vinyl_back.jpg|Vinyls backside Vinyl_front.jpg|Vinyls front ArtbookDONTNOD Entertainment VK fan group Artbook BtS 1.jpg Artbook BtS 2.jpg Artbook BtS 3.jpg Artbook BtS 4.jpg Artbook BtS 5.jpg Artbook BtS 6.jpg Artbook BtS 7.jpg Artbook BtS 8.jpg Artbook BtS 9.jpg Artbook BtS 10.jpg Artbook BtS 11.jpg Artbook BtS 12.jpg Artbook BtS 13.jpg Artbook BtS 14.jpg Artbook BtS 15.jpg Artbook BtS 16.jpg Artbook BtS 17.jpg Artbook BtS 18.jpg The artbook credits the following people: Concept Artists: Chris Birnbaum, David Costa, Esther Nho, Gregory Kopina, James Kennedy, Jonathan Lauer, Katherine Stone, Mike Geiger, Rob Tomlinson, Scott Whillhite, Stephan Messier, Steven Ekholm, Tommy Spampinato; Art Director: Andrew Weatherl; Special Thanks to Michel Koch and the talented team at DONTNOD Entertainment. External Links * Square Enix Store References pt-br:Edição Limitada (Before the Storm) ru:Ограниченное издание (Before the Storm) Category:Behind the Scenes (Before the Storm) Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Special Content Category:Special Content (Before the Storm)